Talk:Brimford
I prefer "formerly known as" to "also known as", since he officially renounced "Laszlo" at the beginning of his quest and never took it up again. One can hardly blame his former lovers and friends from continuing to use it, but it's officially not his name any more. Furthermore, any of his Eastern friends who knew him as Laszlo died over 100 years ago. Coming from Zerika, it's more of a secret pet name at this point than his actual name, no? :How much of a "secret" can it be? We know there are constant rumors around Zerika about her "Eastern Lover", and the first thing she tells Vlad during their conversation in Phoenix is the guy's name. This is a "secret"? Telling it, first thing, to a criminal Jhereg Easterner who you've barely met? :Besides, we only have Paarfi's word that he even renounced it in the first place, or that he was ever known as Brimford. Who's less reliable? Vlad or Paarfi? (Dear gods, how many times have I asked that question?) --Majikjon 17:41, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::Well, maybe not so much a secret as her own unbreakable habit, then. But I see no conflict between Paarfi's account (which must be easily verified by any Lyorn who knows the official titles of all the nobles), and Vlad's account of his conversation with Zerika. It seems quite natural that they're both right. ::He drops "Laszlo", goes by "The Warlock" for some time, gets a new name "Brimford" (given by The Empress), and is simultaneously unable to forget his old one (since the Empress is also Zivra and won't let him). ::What we don't know still is what everyone ELSE calls him now. In the court, if they speak to him at all, it would be by his title "Brimford", which happens also now to be his official name, so that's a gimme. At home in his old Eastern village, everyone he knows is long dead, and he probably doesn't go back there. So the question is what others call him. If he's strict about his witchy rules, he won't respond to Laszlo. (Except from Zivra/Zerika for obvious reasons). ::Since neither Vlad nor Paarfi has anything to say on this last question, we can leave it open. I'll still prefer "formerly known as" since I assume he follows his witchy traditions. You'll still prefer "sometimes also known as" since the only hard evidence we have points to it. Respect. --Steve the Younger :::To me, saying "formerly known as" implies that nobody calls him that anymore. Which simply does not seem to be the case. Even if it's only one person that does it, it is still his name "some of the time". (One might argue that an entire Great House still refers to him by that name... ;-) Even though it's still only Zerika.) --Majikjon 18:17, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Official Concession I note that after all this occurs, in "Sethra Lavode" page 69, at the beginning of Morrolan's housewarming party, one of the attendees is listed as "Viscount Laszlo of Brimford". Therefore I will take it on Paarfi's authority that the good Viscount kept (or perhaps reclaimed) his old name, in addition to his new title. So be it. --Steve :It's not about "winning" or "losing", really, it's about getting it right. Remember, it's the Lyorn Records, not the Dragon Records. We're interested in truth, not in competition. ;-) --Majikjon 17:42, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Not By Witchcraft In Tiassa, it is stated that the Laszló is still alive after hundreds of years, and how this was something that witchcraft could not do. It therefore seems unlikely that witchcraft was the mechanism by which Arra’s lifespan was extended. Perhaps it was divine intervention by Verra. Or necromancy. -- 02:11, April 4, 2011 (UTC)